I Wish I Hadn't
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Zero's hand was numb from gripping the handle. The door cracked open just enough to hear and get a peak at what was going on. He covered his mouth with his free hand as he gasped, and immediately stepped out of the way before anyone could see him. LEMON!


Written on/around 2008-12-24. Originally posted on Y!Gallery. It was part of a Christmas gift swap.

* * *

><p>"Cookie!" Kaien exclaimed, asking. He had spun around the moment he heard the door closed. In hand was a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies… That if one has to admit, he was quite proud of.<p>

Toga rolled his eyes and shook his head. "When will you grow up?" He asked, as he looked the other in the eye and got nothing but the glare of his glasses.

Kaien frowned as he put down the plate on his desk. "The day you become less serious," he said, with a pout in his voice. He wiped his hands on his apron before squeezing the life out of Toga… He was happy to see him.

Toga sighed as he slowly put his arms around Kaien. He could not explain why he loved him. He just knew that he did… Not that he would openly admit it.

Kaien sat his glasses down on the office desk before grabbing a cookie. "Come on… I worked extra hard," he said with a grin as he stuffed the cookie in Toga's mouth.

Toga now had no choice but to eat the cookie that had been crammed into his mouth. "Happy?" he muttered. However, he did not admit that the cookie was actually better than normal… Then again he could not remember a time when the man's cooking was not good.

Kaien chuckled; he was quite pleased with himself. "Yes, I'm happy," he said as he licked the other's lips tasting his own baking success.

"Good," Toga growled as he kissed back. A bit more fierce than usual, but nothing that should have not been expected with the previous actions. He tugged at the hair tie that held his lover's hair in place.

Kaien eagerly eased the kiss into exploration. God the other tasted delicious! Before he realized what he was doing, he had the other's hat off and the shirt unbuttoned.

Toga was just as eager in letting the 'clothes fly'… He would play with the hair later. In carnal hunger, he bucked his hips forward.

Kaien drowned in the sensations that ran through his body. Fuck, his lover was hot, tight, and damn well near perfect. He was not going to question his luck when it came to having Toga as a lover.

Growling possessively as he jerked their pants down to their ankles, he pushed the other up against the desk. He was beginning to wonder if the other had laced those cookies with Viagra or something… Somewhere in the haze that was his mind, he decided it was just need after having had none for over a weak.

Kaien's eyes shot open when he felt himself being pushed into the desk. There he was on display with a hard cock dripping precome like some slut… Oh, he wanted it and bad; there was no doubting that fact. He reached up and grabbed fistfuls of other's dark, silky hair pulling him down for another kiss.

Though Toga wanted to kiss and taste every inch, unfortunately that would take too much time… Time that he felt they did not have. He inhaled the other's scent before flipping him over and pressing him against the desk.

Kaien looked over his shoulder… What he saw sent shivers down his spine. It was as if a predator was watching him; a predator that craved, and desire him. Fuck! He was in trouble! He wanted it!

Toga landed a couple of firm smacks on the other's ass before he forced all of his thick, hard self into Kaien. Only if the other begged would he search for lubricant.

Kaien could have sworn he would have had to put claw marks on the desk… It hurt but it felt amazing. He was full of the other's luscious cock. Now if he would just move!

Toga fisted and pulled on the other's hair as he fucked him raw and hard. Occasionally, he moved his hand that was supporting himself to slap his lover's ass.

Kaien bit down his lip and swallowed a moan… The last thing he needed was for a student of his to come bursting through the door out of concern. He was far from pain. He felt his body move in rhythm with Toga's. When his ass was smacked, he shamefully shot it upwards hoping for more… This in turn filled him with more of that wonderful cock.

Toga could not help himself when it came to giving Kaien everything he wanted… needed! It was fulfilling for himself as well. Sweat slicked, and pleasure stricken he felt his belly tighten… Soon he would have to face the enviable. The end of the ride. His orgasm but he knew that in itself was one of the best parts of a good fuck.

Having had his prostate pounded into repeatedly Kaien's body was demanding release. He reached under himself and pumped his cock. He could not take it anymore.

Toga could feel those inner muscles tightening around his cock. That made the experience much more enjoyable. However, it also meant the other was starting to milk him for an orgasm… One they both needed!

Between the two of them in an unexplainable chain of actions, they came together. Thankfully, they managed to find ways to contain their voices and thus their actions so that the world would not know what they had done… or so they thought. Both satisfied they collapsed into a sweaty heap on the desk.

Zero felt guilty and disgusted all at once! These people were like parents to him! His hand was numb from gripping the door handle. It was cracked open just enough to hear and get a peak at what was going on. He was white as the night classes' uniforms. He covered his mouth with his free hand as he gasped, and immediately stepped out of the way before anyone could see him…

Zero was about to take a step back when he had bumped into Kaname; their bodies inches apart. "Does what you're looking at intrigue you?" Kaname whispered, his soft-spoken words crumbling Zero's composure, and his breath lingering at his neck.

Zero covered his mouth for the second time. Feeling a shiver run down his spine, he broke out in a cold sweat. His heart beating so hard and rapidly in his chest that he thought it would break free of its confines! He swallowed hard as he spun around. "Shut up! I wouldn't even give you the time of day!" He growled as he quickly walked away… His face bright red from being caught. He would never admit that he had actually imagined Kaname and him doing those naughty, unspeakable things!

Kaname chuckled to himself… The spider had certainly cornered his fly! "Suit yourself," he said with a shrug, a smirk visible on his face. He leaned against the wall watching Zero disappear around a corner as he silently waited for Toga to leave the head master's office. He knew he would be the one who would be questioned for Zero's curiosity.

"I thought you closed it," Kaien said as he looked towards the door. It was ajar, just enough that if someone wanted to be nosy then it would have possible… Nevertheless, he did not see anyone.

"I did close it," Toga said with a weakened sigh. "Next time I'll make sure to lock it." He yawned as he reached for the box of tissues. He had really made a mess of them…

-Fin-


End file.
